1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ground water drainage, and particularly to a ground water collection system for removing debris from ground water collected in a storm basin prior to delivery of the collected ground water to a sewage line.
2. Description of the Related Art
Storm basins for collecting ground water for delivery to a sewage system are well known. Such basins are typically buried below ground, and have an open upper end positioned adjacent or at ground level for receiving runoff. The open upper end is typically covered by a grate for preventing sticks and large debris from entering the basin. Unfortunately, smaller debris, such as dirt, sand, litter and the like, can easily pass through the grate and enter the sewer line. Accumulation of this smaller debris leads to clogs in the basin, which are not only costly and difficult to repair, but may also lead to flooding if the ground water cannot properly drain into the sewer line. Thus, a ground water collection system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.